Heat
by Canuck101
Summary: When White-Tiger's amulet causes her instincts to try and take over, everyone's favorite web-slinger finds himself in a position he never saw coming. Ava and Peter, White-Tiger and Spider-man. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Along Came A Spider

"And what have we learned?" Spider-man taunted as the medics finished the last touches on White-Tiger's cast. The two of them had been tracking the Absorbing-Man when tracking became dodging thrown cars. White-Tiger had gotten too close to the front of tumbling Porsche and landed with a broken arm. Sure, in the end the bad guy went to jail but now they were standing in the med-bay and that was Spider-man's least favorite place to be after a mission.

"You're about to learn what it feels like to eat through a straw for the rest of your life." White-Tiger hissed. The feline beauty had been testy the last few days, _scratch_ testy and put in madder than a cat in a bath tube. She constantly snapped at her teammates, picked fights when there was nothing to fight about, and even went to the jaw dropping extreme of actually not following an order. Spider-man would have sworn that it was that time of month if he hadn't already marked it down on his calender. That was last week, this was worst.

Peter took a deep breath to steady himself. As bad as White-Tiger treated the rest of her team, what she did to him was worst. She _ignored _him. Spider-man, ignored, even when his jokes were good. They saw each other everyday, ate breakfast at the same table, fought on the same team, but for some reason a week ago Ava just stopped talking to him, or acknowledging his very existence. And as far as Peter knew, he hadn't done a thing to deserve this kind of cruel treatment.

"Look, I don't know why you suddenly feel like scratching out everyone's eyes, or why you feel fit to pretend I'm not even there, but this team needs, I need you. What ever it is bothering you, you can talk to us about it. It doesn't matter what it is, what matter's is that I- eh- the team cares about what happens to you. We're all there for you, me too."

Spider-man didn't know what possessed him to do it, but after his heart felt caring speech he cupped her cheek and wiped away a piece of dirt just under Ava's eye, gently caressing her cheek. How Ava responded however, blew his webbed mind. She leaned into his palm, capturing his hand with her uninjured one, closed her eyes and _purred_!

A split second later her eyes snapped open and she pushed Peter's hand away in a panic. "Get out" White-Tiger growled turning away.

Peter was shocked beyond words, but luckily Spider-man is never truly short on words.

"Ava-"

"I said get out!"

Or not so luckily.

**Parker House: Two days later**

Ava still hadn't talked to him since that run in, and things had only gotten worst. Instead when ever Peter came into a room she would leave. The team all asked him what he had done, but honestly, he didn't know.

So when that Sunday night rolled in and the both of them somehow found themselves alone in the house it surprised him that Ava walked into the kitchen and actually spoke to him. "Peter" She whispered with a defeated look on her face "We have to talk."

"Talk? Talking is good! Talk away, I am the man of a thousand ears, actually I'm the man of spiders, but hey, I can be Ear-man too, though I'm not sure what kind of costume I would make for that, maybe something in-" Ava gave him a dirty look "shutting up now."

Ava took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and honestly Peter's little rant had helped. She didn't want anyone to know what was going on with her, it was embarrassing enough, but Peter needed to know. "I'm having trouble controlling the power of my amulet" she admitted.

The thought had crossed his mind but this time was very different from when Kraven attacked. Peter remembered it well, and definitely _not_ because White-Tiger hugged him at the end. No, he remembered the animal-like Ava very well, but this time she was less tiger and more pissed off teenaged girl. "I thought you said you had in under control now?"

This was going to be the hard part, admitting the truth. "No female White-Tiger can ever completely control the Amulet, at least not fully. Once every few months there is a week or more where the female White-Tiger's... most basic instinct takes control."

Peter had a feeling he was going to regret saying this. "Er, what basic instinct?"

Ava looked down at her hands before looking up into his eyes and found the strength to say what needed to be said. "The instinct to mate."

"You're in Heat?" Another flurry of webs exploded in Peter's head. Well that explained things, er, sorta not. "So you've been mad at everyone because...?"

"Because I've been... frustrated" She admitted, blushing deeply. Saying it out loud felt worst then thinking it in her head.

Ah, that made sense, and made his face redder than Mary-Jane's hair. Just one more question to answer. "So then why have you only been avoiding me?"

Ava raised her eyebrow. "Think about it."

And then it click in. Oh boy, did it ever click in. If Ava was having trouble controlling her urge to mate she would avoid the person she wanted to mate with and if she was avoiding Peter that meant that she wanted to... "Oh. Oh! Oooooh..." Peter gave her a shocked look. "Me?"

"Well I'm not telling you all this because we braid each others hair" Ava snort. There was still a look of disbelief on Peter's face. "Really, is it that hard to believe that I like you?"

"Yes" Peter answered. "Okay, since we are having super honest time I'm just going to go out and say it; Ava you are way too good for me. You're beautiful, smart, funny, driven, passionate, and could do so much better than me, so I'm having a hard time believing that _you_ like _me._ You're amazing, I'm just me_"_

Ava just stared for awhile, shocked that Peter thought she was all those things, then thought he wasn't good enough for her. "You're Spider-man!"

"No I'm not" Peter turned away, cloaking himself in self-doubt. "I'm just Peter Parker, Puny Parker. I become Spider-man so other people don't loose their loved ones and feel the pain I feel from losing my uncle Ben. I'm nothing sp-"

Peter was cut off when Ava grabbed him and pushed him up against the fridge. "That's the one thing I hate about you, it's the self-doubt! You're a hero, you're _thee_ hero who inspired most of us to become heroes. Don't try to tell me you're not special when you-" Ava slowly stopped talking when she breathed in Peter's scent and her eyes became half-lidded "When you- when you _smell so good_" She purred, leaning into his neck.

Peter might as well have been paralyzed, because his whole body stopped listening to him. Ava was pressed right up against him, her leg in between his and her breast pressed tight against his chest. One hand snaked around to his back and the other one found its way into his hair. She held him close to her as she took in as much of his scent as possible.

Peter placed his hands on her shoulders in a vane attempt to push her away until he felt her lick his neck. He autocratically stiffened, his grip tightened on her shoulders and pulled her closer. Ava placed her forehead against his and pushed playfully, a gesture he returned. Their noses touched shyly and their lips drew closer to each other until Ava stopped and backed away. "I'm sorry Peter, that was wrong."

Peter threw his head back, hitting the fridge with a thud and let out a frustrated sigh "I have _no_ idea what is right and wrong right now."

Ava blushed and looked at him shyly. "Did it feel wrong?"

"Not even a little." Peter admitted, a small smile dancing on his lips. "So when this... _Heat_ thing is over, if you want, maybe we can talk about it some more."

"Sure, talking is good. I'm the girl of a thousand ears" Ava smiled, turning his own words against him.

"Hey, I comedy suffers when I don't have you around to keep it in check." Peter said, before turning to leave the kitchen. "No more avoiding please."

"I'll try" Ava grinned, happy that she had finally told him. "I'll see you around web-head."

"I'll hold you to that" was Peter's last response before going to his room to think about what had just happened.

Author's Note: I really like this pairing, I couldn't get out of my mind after the hug and purr. I hope you like. The more you review the more I write.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Down From The Mountain

**Parker House: Three Days Later**

The Parker Luck. For those of our viewers who do not know about the Parker Luck allow me to explain. The Parker Luck can be easily mistake for bad luck, though it isn't completely. Best to use an example. Peter Parker plans to take his Aunt May to fancy restaurant for birthday, restaurant gets attacked by robot, Spider-man beats robot, restaurant is destroyed, Peter and May go for ice cream instead and enjoy it much better than fancy restaurant and saves money needed for web-fluid.

The Parker Luck is when things keep getting worst, but works out for the best in the end. The problem is Peter Parker doesn't see it that way. All he sees is the bad luck. So after Ava's confession all he can think about is how he's going to screw it up. Luckily fate has more faith in Peter Parker than he has in himself.

It started just like any other school day. He woke up, he showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed and then went down for breakfast. Sam was at the stove making some Sam-cakes, Danny was doing some morning meditation, Luke was mixing a protein shake, and Ava was sitting at the table drinking a glass of OJ. After Peter sat down the White-Tiger pushed another glass of orange juice towards him. "Good morning."

"Good morning" Peter smiled back at her "When does the cast come off?"

"Well with Tiger like healing and the best health care Shield has, it should come off in two weeks." Ava grinned. It made Peter happy to see her smile, really, he was just happy to see her back to her normal self, and he wasn't the only one.

The sound of a fork hitting the ground drew their attention to Sam. "Did Ava just talk to Parker?" He asked, shock writing across his face. "Yes! The Evil Queen is gone, our trusted and beloved friend has return!"

"It does appear that deadly beast has settled and the noble tiger has once again surfaced" Danny agreed, smiling.

"Careful guys, she could be faking it to catch us off our guard." Luke warned while trying to hold back a grin.

"Oh come on guys, I wasn't that bad" Ava defended weakly.

"Yes you were." Replied the whole room.

"You almost made Parker cry from the lack of attention." Sam teased, poking Peter with a wooden spoon. "But honestly, I'm just glad it's over... It's over, right?" he asked looking scared at the idea that it wasn't.

"Don't worry guys, it's over" Ava assured them with a smile. "I know I've been hard on you guys lately, I want to thank you guys for putting up with me. I had some things I needed to deal with and I did."

"Well like bucket-head said, I'm glad it's over" Luke sighed before giving her a concerned look. "You good now?"

Ava's eyes shot towards Peter for a single second, too quick for Sam to see, but was caught by Luke and Danny. "I'm better than I was."

"That's good enough for me." Luke nodded his head. "We better get to school or we'll be late."

**Middle-Town High: Lunch Time**

Peter had no idea of what he should do. Sure he liked her, she was his friend, but did he care about her in a girlfriend kind of way? He wasn't sure. He sure didn't hate having her close, but he could blame his hormones on that. Ava seemed to really care about him, and he wasn't about to betray those feelings because his body told him to.

The truth was when it came to girls, Peter had near zero experience. He couldn't ask anyone for advice on the team because they would figure out who he was talking about in an instant. Aunt May would put two and two together just as quickly. Harry barely talked to him anymore, or any one really. That left only one person, which made sense because she was the only girl who was Peter's friend besides Ava.

"Hey Mary-Jane" Peter called when he saw her down the hallway. The red-head turned around to see her oldest friend looking a little bit nervous. She couldn't help wonder what had Peter in a panic. "I need some advice and you are literately the only person in the universe that can help me."

"Uh, why?" Mary-Jane asked as they walked the hallways side by side, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them from a distance.

"Because you're a girl" Peter said as if that alone explained everything, and ya know, it kinda did.

"So you want to ask me something about Ava?"

Peter's jaw dropped so fast if he wasn't a super hero it would have dislocated. "H-how did you know?"

"Not everyone is as blind as you Peter" MJ giggled. "Its been pretty obvious from the start."

Peter scowled, not understanding what she meant "come again?"

MJ sighed. She swore if Peter's head was any thicker his body would have collapsed under the weight. "You ever notice that anytime you, Ava, Sam, Luke, and Danny are with each other Ava is either standing next to you or one person away? How about her being tougher on you about school work than the others, even though you have top grades? And how she's always the one to grab you when the five of you have to go somewhere. And how about how hard she tries not to laugh at your joke even when they are really funny? Or how about-"

"I get it, I get it" Peter grumbled running a hand through his hair. "I'm thicker than JJ's mustache, I get it. Now what do I do?"

Suddenly Mary-Jane knew why her friend was in such a panic. "Oh my God!" the young reporter gasped. "She confessed to you didn't she? What did you say?"

Peter had to think up an answer fast. Some times when you have to keep a secret it's best to tell the truth, just not all of it. "She was having some... ah, girl problems when she told me. I told her we should talk about it when she was feeling better."

"And is she feeling better?" Mary-Jane asked, understanding Peter's reasons for the most part.

"Oh yeah"

"Then go talk to her!"

"Pardon me?"

"I swear to god Peter for someone so smart you're really stupid sometimes" MJ groaned. "Go asked her out you dummy."

"MJ, she's my friend" Peter frowned "she's my friends' friend. Isn't there some big huge rule against that sort of thing? I don't want to lose my friendship with her over something like this. I'm not even sure I like her."

"Bull!"

"Huh?"

"Peter" MJ smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder "If you didn't like her you wouldn't have told her that you'd 'talk about it later'. You would have told her right there that you didn't feel the same way and that you just wanted to be friends. Knowing you, you most likely tried to tell her she could do better, am I right?"

"Can I plead the fifth?"

"No such luck Parker" MJ was all smiles now. "I know you worry, you worry more than anyone I know. Sometimes you just have to stop worrying and do what feels right. I know you'll be fine, and maybe even happy. You just have to give things a chance."

"Mary-Jane Watson" Peter chuckled "What ever would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn."

"Thanks MJ" Peter said sincerely hugging her tightly. Just then his Spider-sense went off behind him. Quickly he turned around to see Ava staring at them, looking very much like a pissed off Tiger. She turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving Peter to call after her "Ava wait!"

"Mr. Parker, I need to see you in my office right now." Agent Coulson cut him off in his pursuit of Ava.

"Principle Coulson, I just have to talk to Ava and I'll-" Peter was cut off as the Shield Agent firmly grasped his shoulder and lead him toward the Principle's office. Inside Peter found the rest of his team waiting for him.

"We have a level five threat at this moment. I need you four to leave to engage right now. White-Tiger will not be joining you for this mission due to her injury. So suit up."

Peter dropped his head in defeat. He only had one choice, for a Spider-man's work was never done. 'Look at it this way Parker' he thought to himself. 'It can't get any worst'.

Author's Note: Thats right, I went there. Give me lots of review and maybe you'll find out what happens next. Thank you for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cat Got Your Tongue

"Me and my big mouth" Peter moaned as he awoke inside the Helicarrier's med-bay. The level 5 threat ended up being Magneto on one of his 'all humans must die' rampages. They had been able to hold him off until the X-men arrived, and soon after that it was lights out for Spidey as half a building decided to fall on him. Power-man pulled him out and got him to the medics as fast as possible. Ergo him, waking up, in a world of pain.

Spider-man looked down to see most of his body covered in bandages. It looked liked he was going to be in this room for a while. "I wonder how I'm going to explain this to Aunt May."

"You were injured helping a Shield agent you saw in a destroyed building so Shield has decided to get you the best care." came a strained voice from the side of his bed. Peter turned to see Ava sitting there quietly reading a book.

Peter had no idea what to do. The last time he had seen Ava she had been running away from him after seeing him hugging Mary-Jane. And now he had woken up to her at his bedside. "Hey there Tiger" Spider-man smiled weakly "You got 50 shades of gray under that math book, don't you?"

Ava blushed guiltily as she removed the math book cover to reveal a book titled 'Webs of Passion'. "Seriously" Spider-man exclaimed raising an eyebrow. "I have a Harlem romance novel about me?"

"The story is completely unrealistic" Ava admitted then smiled shyly "Though I do enjoy the... more adult parts of the story. It helps that I've seen you with your shirt off, and I like to replace the romantic interest with myself. You should read it, you wouldn't believe the uses of webs the author comes up with."

Peter turned about 50 shades of red after hearing that. Ava was flirting with him, and he was loving it. He wanted to flirt back but the scene from school with Mary-Jane played in his head. He had to clear things up. "Ava, about Mary-Jane, it's-"

"It's okay web-head, we talked right after you left." Ava looked down at her book. She felt guilty for jumping to conclusions, and she still felt a little jealous of Mary-Jane, even if she knew there was nothing between the red-head and Peter besides friendship. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, but when I saw you holding each other I forgot that you two have been friends for forever."

"You're right" Peter told her. "Mary-Jane and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, but that's as far as it goes. Talking to her helped me realize something I kinda missed before."

"And that would be?"

"Cats are in"

"Huh?" Ava was confused, not sure what Peter meant.

Peter took a deep breath to steady himself. He wasn't good at these kind of things at all. "Ava, there's a list longer than the Helicarrier of reasons we shouldn't be together, but I'm willing to throw that list into the fire and try this, if you are."

"What are you trying to say?" Ava asked with her heart in her throat.

"Ava Ayala, will you go out with me?" Peter blushed "You know, when I'm not stuck in this bed."

The White-Tiger couldn't believe her ears. Peter Parker, master of being clueless, just as asked her out. She felt her chest become tight and her face hot. Before she knew it Ava was over the boy, her lips locked against his. Peter was frozen in shock but slowly began to kiss her back. This was much better than his first kiss with MJ, which by the way he was _never _telling Ava about. Her lips were as soft as pillows and tasted somewhere between honey and mint.

Ava's uninjured hand found it's way into Peter's hair and pulled him closer to her. Careful not to agitate his wounds Ava climbed into the bed, her lips never leaving his. She whimpered when Peter's tongue gently caressed her bottom lip, requesting entrance, which she gladly gave. A low growl rumbled in her throat as they tested the waters, the tips of their tongues touched softly.

Peter's head felt like it was full of steam and it was leaking out his ears. Every touch felt like fire meeting ice. His hands rested against her hips, rubbing small circles. Ava sighed contently into his mouth before pulling away. "There's my answer Parker" she purred, resting her head on his chest.

"Good answer" Peter chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. Good old Parker Luck, not so bad when you concentrate on the good things.

"Ahem"

Peter almost forgot how fast cats could be as Ava shot out of the bed and into the chair before turning to the owner of the voice. "A-agent Coulson."

"Good evening White-Tiger, I'd like to talk to Spider-man." The Shield agent said politely

Ava gathered her things to leave. Turning just before she walked out the door she smiled one last time at Peter. "I'll see you later."

Now that it was just Peter and agent Coulson the wall-crawler was starting to sweat. "Agent Coulson, about White-Tiger, it-"

"Peter" Coulson said with a small smile "You were man enough to be mature about me and your aunt, I don't see why I can't return the favor. However, there is something important I need you to consider."

Peter didn't like the sound of that. "What is it?"

"I think you should tell your aunt about you being Spider-man."

"What!"

"Listen Peter" Wow, Coulson used his fist name twice, this was serious. "You're aunt has been very concerned about you lately, and this incident hasn't helped. I know you are worried about how she'll react, but I see how much she cares about you and I know that she'll accept you for who you are."

"You don't get it Coulson" Peter said desperately "I don't want to worry my aunt with this, she doesn't need to know that her nephew is out there fighting giant lizards and robots."

"Not knowing will make her worry more than knowing." Coulson pressed on. "Your aunt is a strong woman, she can handle the truth. More importantly you shouldn't have to lie to the people you love. You're a hero Parker, I'm sure your aunt will see that too."

Peter looked up at the Shield agent, unsure of how to answer. His aunt May was the only family he had had for the longest time, but somehow his family had grown. Ava, Luke, Danny, Sam, Coulson, and even Fury had become a part of his life he couldn't live without anymore. They supported him and cared about what happened to him, and they all knew who he really was. Not just Spider-man, not just Peter Parker. He was both and they understood that, so maybe Aunt May would too. "You're right" Peter sighed finally.

"I happen to agree, even if you both skipped the chain of command in deciding this" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Director Fury..."

"Man, is it some kind of super-spy thing that you guys always have to scare the spandex of the Spider-man" Peter grumbled.

"I know you both know what telling May Parker means, the responsibilities that come with this knowledge." Fury continued, ignoring Spider-man, like usual. "I know that you feel like you need to protect her from the truth, and usually I would agree with that. But in the end, it's your call."

"Geez, thanks. No pressure at all" Peter mumbled under his breath. "All right, all right, I'll tell her."

"Good-"

"When I'm all healed, cause she's gonna kill me for not telling her right away."

Author's note: sorry this chapter's a little weak, but the next one will be better


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What You Didn't Know

"What do you mean you knew everything!?" Peter shouted loud enough that all of Queens heard. He sat in his living room, Agent Coulson standing next to him with a smug look on his face. Peter had just told his aunt his greatest secret, and her reaction shook his world.

"It wasn't as hard to figure out as you might think" May smiled at her nephew. "You forget who washes your laundry."

"Worst... Super... Hero... Ever!" Peter exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat.

"Don't beat yourself up dear, enough super-villains do that for you" May's eyes narrowed "I may not approve of you risking your life, but I understand that for some reason you feel that you have to. I just want to know why?"

Peter leaned back on the sofa and sighed. May knew he was Spider-man, but she still did not know his darkest secret."I was bitten by radioactive spider and was given these powers. I didn't use my powers for others at first. I-I needed some money so I made a costume and wrestled for cash. And then..."

Peter took a deep breath before continuing, his voice shaking "The manager refused to pay me, and then he got robbed. I had a chance to stop the guy but I didn't because I was mad. When the robber got away he tried to highjack a car. I-it was u-uncle Ben's car" his voice finally broke and he didn't need to go on, because May knew what happened next.

May's eye widened as realization stuck her and she gasped. "You think that it was your fault that Ben-"

"I could have stopped it."

"A man killed Ben." May cupped Peter's cheek "He pulled the trigger. Not you, not me, one man, _that_ man."

"No! No, you don't understand." Peter cried, covering his face with his hand. "I just- he was right there- I could have-"

"Peter" May cut him off "I blamed myself for it too. I wanted to buy that house, not Ben. If we weren't _in_ that house, if we bought the one Ben wanted, he'd probably still be here. But that's not what happened and it's not true."

"I know, I know, I know." Peter sighed. "I-I just can't help how I feel! And- and I do what I do because I have to. But Uncle Ben- I know- I _think_ he'd love it."

"He would" May smiled, taking a hold of Peter's hand and pulling him into a hug. They held each other for a while, taking comfort and feeling relief now the truth was out. "It's a horrible costume by the way."

"Hey" Peter snorted, pulling back. "You should have seen the first one. And while we are changing the subject, why's Coulson here anyways?"

"I came for emotional support, but I can see that it's not needed." Coulson grinned at the two before pulling out a file and passing it to May. "I also came with an offer from Director Fury."

"What's that- ow- hey!" Peter yelled when Coulson grabbed his ear and pulled him back from the file.

"Phil" May whispered, her eyes still reading the file "W-what do you think about this?"

"Think about what?" Peter asked

"I think you're perfect for the job. This was planned for a while, we couldn't find the right person for the job. You already know how to handle these kids, and honestly, you handle them better than _anyone_ we have on staff."

"Handle who?"

"I love these kids, they're easy to handle" May flipped through the file. "Oh my, they would have to return to living on that heli-thingy otherwise?"

"Are you talking about Ava and the guys?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so" Coulson nodded, still looking at May "But Director Fury feels that they need structure, and I can't think of anyone better for the job than you, so what do you think?"

"What does she think about what?"

"I-I think-" May glanced down at the file one more time "I think that it's a great idea."

"Are you two just going to ignore me?"

The older couple just batted an eye towards him and answered at the same time "Yes."

"Giv'me that" Thwip! The file flew from May's hand to Peter's. Inside the file was a picture of a house in Queens, one much larger than the one he stood in now. All around the picture were details on security measures all around and inside the house. No, seriously, the house had more unmanned security than the Helicarrier, and even though Peter was one of the smartest kids in the city, he couldn't figure out why. "Um, any reason Fury wanted to show my aunt a picture of a house?"

"Because he wants to hire May to act as Den mother for the rest of the team" Coulson explained calmly.

Despite how foolish Peter could be, he was extremely smart, so it took him no time to put everything together. "Hold the phone, are you telling me Fury planned on me telling aunt May so he could get her to be the nanny for a bunch of Super-Teens?"

"Now Peter" May scowled. "I love having the kids around. Luke is a kind young man who is always willing to help when help is needed, I love doing Yoga with Danny, Sam is a saint in the kitchen, and I think Ava's good for you. Peter, there's no reason for me to not want to help."

"W-what do you mean good for me?" Peter stuttered as his face lit up like a stop light.

"Peter, I've raised you since you were just a little boy. Do you really think I wouldn't notice that you have feelings for Ava?" May chuckled "It helped that she's just as bad at hiding her crush on you."

"Do you know everything?"

"Of course I do, I'm a woman."

"I saw them kissing in the medic bay." Coulson smiled as steam poured out of Peter's ears. Until a shot of webbing splattered across his face.

"Hey Coulson, that is classified information" Peter turned to his slightly stunned aunt. "You have no idea how good that felt."

May smiled gently, placing her hand on her nephew's head. "I can guess, but I would like to think it's because you don't have to hid what you can do from me anymore."

Peter turned away at that. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put you in danger. I mean, what would you do if someone like the Beatle showed up looking for me?"

"I'd kick his ass... again."

"Aunt May! What will the neighbors think?"

"They'll know not to screw with my nephew."

"The Amazing Spider-man" Peter grinned "Can climb walls, spin webs, catch bad guys, and has an aunt that will mess you up. Did I mention how much I love you lately?"

"Just the right amount" May returned the grin, but it faded. "How do you feel about moving, this is big and we both have to agree with this."

Peter thought about it for a second. Sure, he had been looking forward to having the whole house to just him and his aunt, but this house was much bigger. Not only was there enough room for all six of them, Peter would have his own room. It would also mean more protection for his aunt.

Agent Coulson saw that Peter was over thinking, like the young hero always did. Now free from the webbing the Agent leaned down right by Peter's ear. "Ava's room will be across the hall from yours"

"Well Aunt May I can't seem to think of any reason we shouldn't take this offer, as long as you are comfortable with all this." Peter looked up at this aunt hopefully.

May looked from her nephew to her boyfriend , grabbed Coulson's hand and smiled "Peter, I think it's a wonderful idea."

AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been weird, I'm trying to move and a lot of other crap, but since this fic almost has a hundred review with only three chapters, I can't let it die. I will continue writing. Your reviews are what keep me going, so keep it coming.


End file.
